Post-Avengers Agent Barton: A Civil Reaction
by j3px
Summary: 6.12. Vignette. A story adaptation is in the works. 1st in this Post-Avengers series crossover to Captain America: Winter Soldier. Fresh after the Avengers' rescue of New York and Loki's send-off, Romanoff's latest assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D. has Clint feeling more a bit more concerned than normal. Is it just post-Loki mind control nausea, or is much more at play?


LOKI: Prince of Mischief Story Trilogy

by vocaltaffy

 **I. AGENT BARTON**

" **A CIVIL REACTION"**

It's 3:51 p.m. Friday afternoon in the Big Apple's Central Park. Stand with DR. BANNER, TONY STARK, STEVE ROGERS, CLINT BARTON, NATASHA ROMANOFF, and DR. ERIK SELVIG, surrounding Thor and Loki.

"Brother," Thor says in a low tone only Loki hears, "Before we go, we would pay a few of our friends a visit."

Loki turns his head toward Barton and Romanoff.

FAVORING

BARTON

Can't think too much. Feels like my brain's been run through some kinda cosmic blender. What I wouldn't do to see _him_ squirm.

ROMANOFF

(in confidence)

Banner was right. This Loki is twisted. He's … basically damaged goods. (whispers to ear) And what he's gonna get… is just punishment for gods.

POV of Thor

as Loki turns in direction

FAVORING Barton and Romanoff

as Romanoff whispers

and a mischievous grin washes over Barton.

BARTON

Too bad we can't watch. Though… if I ever see him again I'm… gonna send him my regards.

Romanoff acknowledges.

1

ROMANOFF

You've had a _long_ week Barton.

Let's do something to unwind. You and me.

The Catskills are really nice this time of year.

BARTON

(chuckle)

Un _wind,_ Nat?(laugh) That what you call it?

(more serious) Not sure that's the best for us.

ROMANOFF

And why not us?

BARTON

Not _you_ and me us.

ROMANOFF

Why are you being like this?

BARTON

(frustrated)

I need to clear my head, Nat.

Someone's been playing with it. You mind?

ROMANOFF

(slightly disappointed)

Alright, let's change the subject.

BARTON

(calmer)

So what's the word from Fury? Is he really doing it?

ANOTHER ANGLE

With Thor starting his goodbye.

INT

ROMANOFF

Seems pretty sure.

BARTON

(a bit incredulous)

And you're on board?

ROMANOFF

I'm trying to turn over a new leaf in case you haven't noticed.

2

BARTON

Oh I noticed.

ANOTHER ANGLE

As Barton pulls Romanoff aside

BARTON

(hush)

Nat… it's

ROMANOFF

(chimes)

Just like Budapest again?

BARTON

Don't start.

ROMANOFF

Are you ever gonna forget about that?

BARTON

Are you?

ROMANOFF

This is my chance to fight on the right side for a change.

If anyone would understand that, it's you.

BARTON

(frustrated concern)

But why Nat? Why go through this again?

You don't remember what it did to you?

WIDE SHOT

as ROGERS notice the two having words.

ROMANOFF

I'm a big girl, Barton. You said it yourself

BARTON

(interrupts)

That's not fair.

ROMANOFF

Look! You decided it

BARTON

We were _just_ there Nat. The gov't ain't listenin' to their people. Resistance ain't got a chance. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s just-

3

ROMANOFF

(taps Barton)

Hey they're off-

ANOTHER ANGLE

As we see LOKI clutching the Tesseract capsule with Thor.

WIDE SHOT

as ROGERS starts to approach ROMANOFF. He stops halfway, pensive.

INT

THOR

(nods to all)

comrades… we shall meet again. Farewell.

EXT

Favoring THOR

As Banner, Stark, Rogers, Barton, & Romanoff- the AVENGERS- nod in syncopation.

MOVING

as we stand with Dr. Selvig and the Avengers, we watch the bright blue tractor beam of light draw and Loki up.

WIDE ANGLE

FAVORING

ROMANOFF

As she chats with Barton

BARTON

(resigned, a bit worried)

You're gonna do what you're gonna. So… can we agree to change the subject?

ROMANOFF

(agrees)

Okay… so any weekend plans?

BARTON

This has all been a heckuva way to end the week.

ROMANOFF

…Meaning?

BARTON

A bitta decompressing. See my family.

4

ROMANOFF

(surprised)

The family you almost _never_ see? (teasing)

 _I_ see them more than _you_ do _._

WIDE SHOT

of ROGERS reaching Romanoff and Barton.

BARTON

(sarcastic)

Har-har, well you're not the only one running errands for S.H.I.E.L.D.

ROMANOFF

Touché.

BARTON

(to Rogers)

Captain.

WIDE SHOT

As Romanoff steps aside a bit.

ROGERS

Barton.

BARTON

Everything okay?

ROGERS

Just curious. But I oughta be asking you.

BARTON

Gonna be a lonnng weekend.

ROGERS

Yeah? Sorry about that. Mind control and all.

BARTON

Well karma's a payback. Just ask the other guy.

ROGERS

Nice aim you got back there.

BARTON

(half-chuckle)

Glad _somebody_ noticed. Thanks Cap.

5

ROGERS

(humbled, modest)

Call me Steve. And nah…I just wanna do the right thing.

But thanks.

BARTON

Don't give me that, Rogers, you're awesome. Hey-

ROGERS

Yeah?

BARTON

Think you'd let me sling the shield?

ROGERS and BARTON enjoy a good chuckle.

BARTON

(childlike)

Aw come on… just _once_?

ROGERS' chuckling settles down.

ROGERS

So Barton… couldn't help overhearing.

We see Barton's joy quickly dissipate.

ROGERS

New mission?

BARTON

Nothing I wanna get involved with. (toward Romanoff) And if Nat knows what's best-

Barton stops mid-sentence.

(to Romanoff)

I'll be in the car.

(pats Rogers' shoulder)

Nice workin' with ya Rogers.

ROGERS

Let's do it again sometime.

6

BARTON

Rogers… be careful what ya wish for…

WIDE SHOT

As Barton slowly walks O.S.

BARTON

Thing is with S.H.I.E.L.D., that comes a bit too soon.

ROGERS waves.

(END ACT ONE, SCENE ONE)

7


End file.
